


Prolonged Pleasure

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots NSFW [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based off our main story The Road So Far and are inspired by pictures or Songs.</p><p>This one takes place before the show when the girls were on their own on the road. To learn more about these characters check out our Story: The Road So Far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolonged Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” here on AO3. So if these stories spark some interest check it out, We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

(Image Credit given where Image Credit is Due. Not our Image, this was sent to us as a reference and so we posted it as a reference)

Prolonging Pleasure

“You ready for fun, baby?” Cora asked running her fingers through her hair. “I want to pay you back for the amazing play session we had last weekend.”

“You know I love it when you take charge, Cora.”

Cora grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back. “And I love having you under my control. You’re so beautiful when you give yourself over to me.”  Cora nipped Toni’s full bottom lip, and released her hair.  She massaged her full breasts and pulled back, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. Bending down she nuzzled her face in her cleavage, inhaling the citrus scent that always clung to her soft skin.  Cora sucked the tender flesh into her mouth. Toni squirmed and she smirked, releasing the bruised flesh with a loud pop.

“Time for the blindfold.” Cora grabbed the silky black material and covered her eyes. “Lay back baby,” Cora whispered.

Toni did as she requested, placing herself in the center of their bed. “So pretty, hands up.”  Toni lifted her arms above her head, and Cora moaned. “You have the prettiest breasts I’ve ever seen.”  Cora grabbed the soft cuffs and bound her wrists above her head. Sliding her hands down her body slowly she stopped to tease one of Cora's favorite parts on Toni's anatomy. Her nails circled the nipples loving the reaction as the buds began to harden. Toni whimpered squirming just slightly as Cora smirked and continued her decent down Toni's torso. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of Toni's underwear and pulled them down. “You smell so good, Toni.” She placed a kiss on her pussy and teased her slit. Her salty sweet cream coated her tongue, and Cora moaned. “You get sweeter every time.”

“Cora,” Toni whispered.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” Cora blew on her pussy. Toni ground her pussy up into Cora’s face, and Cora sucked her lips into her mouth. Moisture coated her underwear, and she rubbed her thighs together. “You got me so wet baby,” Cora purred.

“Good, because I’m dripping wet,” Toni rasped.

“That’s what I like to hear.” She straddled Toni’s hips and rubbed their pussies together. She moved her pussy at an angle and they both cried out. “You’re so hot, and I can feel your heat through my underwear.”

“Oh God, I’m close,” Toni whispered.

“That’s right. Come for me baby.” Cora thrust harder. “I’m fucking you tonight, Toni.”

“Yes, Cora,” Toni said breathlessly.  Toni bucked her hips. Her body shook, and she cried out. The hot cream coated Cora’s panties and she moaned.  Cora climbed off her removing her underwear. “There’s no taste I like better than the two of us together. Enjoy us baby.”  She stuffed the lace into Toni’s mouth and kissed her. “You ready to come again baby? I want to come together.”  Cora reached over and grabbed the black strapless dildo. She inserted an end into her pussy. “Spread your legs for me,” Cora said.  She inserted two fingers into Toni’s pussy and circled her walls, collecting the liquid as Toni released a muffled moan. “So hot and wet, look at how you coat my dick, baby.”  With the dildo lubed, Cora nudged Toni’s entrance, easing just the tip in.

“Tease,” Toni growled around the panties still in her mouth.

She pulled back and eased back in. “Oh, I’m not teasing you. I’m prolonging your pleasure.” She eased in slowly and paused.

Toni shook her head in protest.

“I wanted to show you the difference between pleasuring you and teasing you baby. Is there something you want to say to me?”

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled around the lace.

“There’s my good girl.” She drove in and Toni arched her back. They worked together. The slap of flesh on flesh drove her. Tension built in her pussy. Cora reached between them and rubbed her swollen clit.

Toni's wrists pulled at the cuffs.

“That’s right baby, come on my dick and take me with you.” Cora gripped her hips and pounded into her pussy.

Toni came off the bed, crying out, and Cora followed exploding.


End file.
